A Servant's Tale
by ElegantTemptest
Summary: Everyone knows the enchanting fairy tale about the girl with the glass slipper and the magical ball she attended. What everyone doesn't know is how the royals really act. Or about Prince Charming's brother. Or about Addie, the servant. This is her story.


The ball was spectacular, a real enjoyment for all of the maidens.

The wedding was splendid, a wondrous event for all that attended.

Or so, that's what I've heard. I wasn't there. Or rather, I was there, but unwelcome to join in the festivities. Funny since the new queen-to-be was a servant girl most of her life. Oh right, since you don't know I, Addie Dubose, am a servant girl in the palace of the Charmings. And this is my tale of the ball and the wedding and what took place, before, between, and after.

* * *

><p>The week before the ball was spent in a flurry of preparations; the chandeliers were dusted, the tables were set out, the floors were waxed and polished and mopped and swept, dishes and dishes of food were prepared, the stairs were rolled in expensive, red carpet, the surrounding grounds were groomed and trimmed, and of course rooms were aired out for the nights activities.<p>

The day of the ball was the most rushed with everyone hurrying about to finish the last of the chores and on this particular day it was my job to prepare the rooms for the overnight guests that partook in too much wine, or insisted on staying "to help clean the mess left over from the festivities." Of course they, along with the royals, never lifted a single, glorified finger. Cook called them "scheming free loaders with little appreciation for the _real _workers;" the real workers being us. Anyways like always I got my chores done quickly and stole away to the balcony on the top floor. For years it'd been my sanctuary and, after my best friend Mara moved in, hers as well. We spent hours up there giggling and gossiping about the latest scandals in the castle, Cook's tirades, and which stable boy we thought was the cutest.

For once, I was much too restless to simply sit and wait for Mara to return from the kitchen. And since Cook chased me out of there any time I tried to help Mara with her work I had no choice _but _to wait. With a sigh I slipped off the bench and twirled lightly to the balcony railing, propping my elbows on the edge and placing my chin on my fists. The ground was a dizzying 4 stories below me and so I had the perfect view of the surrounding area. As I stood there my day dreams of leaving this place and traveling the world washed me away and I forgot about everything that wasn't the wonderful picture painting it's self before my eyes. So when Alexander Charming came up the stairs to the balcony that I thought was unknown to everyone but Mara and I, I didn't even notice. As a matter of fact I didn't notice until he spoke and then it seemed as though all hell broke loose.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone else knew about this balcony." The prince's voice washed over me like velvet chocolate, rich and deep and perfect. I jerked up right and spun around with a small yelp of surprise. The sight of the prince nearly sent me overboard. For the past two and a half years Alexander Charming had been overseas, learning and exploring and basically living my dream; as far as I'd known he wasn't supposed to be back here for another year and a half. And now low and behold he was standing before me in all his prince-y glory and looks. At one year older then my own fourteen, Alexander was nearly a head taller, with lithe, lean muscles from his love of sword play. He had the same flawless, tan skin that all royals seemed to have by default and then same perfectly straight teeth that peeked out at me from behind a friendly smile. His hair, soft-looking and black as midnight hung over into his startlingly blue eyes and I noted that while he had inherited the hair color from the family he hadn't gotten the same green eyes.

As I struggled incoherently for a response he continued to smile pleasantly. I knew that if it'd been one of the other servants smiling at me like that I'd have taken it as a friendly grin, but with a royal smiling at me so sweetly I took it only as an insult; the boy was laughing at my inability to speak and he'd probably be off with his 'oh-so-important' friends laugh-snorting at this in a few hours. That sudden rush of anger and outrage was all I needed to find my voice and I spoke in my high, musical voice that was now clipped with a bitter tone; "I'm sorry. I didn't know that the prince had claimed this spot as his own. If you'll excuse me…" I curtsied briskly and tried to hurry around him, completely avoiding any other of the ridiculous pleasantries that came with greeting royalty. By this point his smug smile was gone and replaced with a look of utter confusion as he tried to decipher my sudden chilly mood.

"No, wait." As I brushed past his still figure he reached out and caught my elbow, stopping me in my tracks and turning me to face him. "I haven't 'claimed' this spot; I haven't even been here the past two years. Besides, you're a lady and you were here first. Anyways, it wouldn't matter because I'm more than willing to share." Surprisingly enough he was actually being sincere, something that most royals were **not**, but his unusually kind manner suddenly made since; he thought I was a lady, I did look better than most days since my dress was of better quality for the ball. Not that I'd be dancing, but being seen was enough and I had to look my best to make an impression on the shallow nobles, servant or not.

I scowled up at him, hoping to surprise him with my rude nature that was terribly out of line. "I'm no lady, just a lowly scullery maid. So you can let go of me," At this point I yanked my arm from his grip and stepped back. "And drop the act. I know how you royals are; all fake sweetness and phony compassion, but when your adoring fans leave all traces of kindness disappear." I spat the last few sentences through gritted teeth, reveling in his shocked expression. Then with a new found speed I turned and fled down the few steps that led to the door of the balcony, shoved the heavy door open and stepped into the tiny, secret room hidden behind the statue of a king long dead. I crossed quickly to the opposite wall and pressed the trigger plate, for once not caring who was on the other side of the statue to see me leave. Safely on the other side, I ducked my head and hurried towards the grand staircase that led to the ground floor. My cheeks burned and I hoped clues of what I'd just done didn't show in my eyes; my first meeting with the second Charming prince and I'd managed to insult him and his family.


End file.
